Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION de Dream4. Avant que commence sa septième année, Hermione est chez elle, et un mangemort attaque. Elle est alors envoyée dans le passé! HermioneSirius
1. Default Chapter

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Eh oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction... cette fois-ci, c'est une Hermione/ Sirius, au temps des Maraudeurs...J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! **

**Titre: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. (Merci le Saut de l'Ange!!!!) **

**Titre original: The Best and Worst of Times.**

**Auteur: Dream4**

**Traductrice: Miss Lup' **

**Disclaimer: Rien du tout ne m'appartiens, mais rien du tout ;) L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas sont à Dream4. **

**Résumé: Avant que ne commence sa septième année, Hermione est chez elle. Quand un Mangemort attaque. Elle est envoyée dans le passé. Et c'est alors qu'elle rencontre l'amour de sa vie. (résumé de l'auteur) **

**Couple: Sirius jeune/ Hermione. **

**Un grand merci à Le Saut de l'Ange qui m'a aidé pour quelques phrases où j'avais de graves problèmes de compréhension Oo...MERCHI!!! ;) **

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire **

**Chapitre 1: Commencement. **

Conduisant la voiture de son père, Hermione regarda derrière elle sa petite sœur de trois ans s'amuser avec les jouets qu'elle lui avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse. _Cet été paraît vraiment long surtout que je ne peux pas parler à Ron ou même à Harry._ Elle sourit doucement à sa sœur.

Garant la voiture dans l'allée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si un mangemort ou toute personne suspecte ne serait pas dans le coin. _Par Merlin si seulement on était encore en troisième année. Avant que Voldemort ne revienne. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour le bien-être de ma famille._

Les mots de Sirius lui trottaient dans la tête, _tu ne sais jamais, ils peuvent très bien tuer quelqu'un et montrer son cadavre à la lumière du jour. Alors reste toujours vigilante._ Ne voyant rien sortant de l'ordinaire, Hermione sentit la tension baisser en elle. En aidant sa sœur à détacher sa ceinture, Hermione entendit son merveilleux rire. La regardant courir jusqu'à la maison, Hermione secoua la tête.

Suivant les pas de sa sœur, elle entra dans la demeure. Elle apporta les courses dans la cuisine, et commença à les ranger. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère entra.

-"Mione" dit-elle en souriant. "J'ai cru comprendre que Selena a aimé le Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Ouais, Silly était toute folle" dit Hermione en riant. "On a passé une bonne journée"

-"Je suis contente" dit sa mère alors qu'elle aidait à ranger les dernières courses. "Tu as pu acheter tes affaires de cours?"

-"Oui, plus quelques autres affaires" dit Hermione. "Je les ai déjà mises dans mon sac de cours"

-"Je ne comprends pas comment ce sac peut contenir autant de choses" se demanda sa mère. "Et il pèse toujours le même poids"

Hermione répondit avec un sourire: "C'est parce que c'est magique"

-"Je sais. Bien" dit-elle en regardant la cuisine. Attrapant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tendit une lettre. "C'est venu pour toi par hibou pendant que tu étais sortie avec Silly"

Hermione retourna la lettre , regarda le sceau inconnu, et elle regarda immédiatement autour d'elle. "Tout c'est bien passé?" demanda Hermione. Retournant l'enveloppe, Hermione put reconnaître l'écriture de Ron.

-"Oui tout ici est devenu calme et tranquille une fois que tu es partie avec ta sœur". La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Silly entra d'un bond dans la salle. Elle courra rapidement vers sa mère et lui sauta dans les bras.

-"Regarder jouets!" exigea Silly alors qu'elle tirait sa mère dans l'autre pièce. Elle était résolue à montrer ses nouveaux jouets à sa mère à cet instant.

La lettre à la main, Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Atteignant sa chambre, elle ferma la porte doucement. Elle ne voulait pas énerver sa mère. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle brisa le sceau.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Comment vas-tu? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, tu me manques. Je sais que c'était essentiellement de ma faute, mais tu étais aussi à blâmer. _

-"Ben voyons" murmura Hermione. Se calmant un peu, elle continua de lire.

_Je t'invite à venir passer le reste de l'été à la maison. Tu manques à Ginny ainsi qu'à tout le monde. _

_PS: Harry t'envoie ses amitiés._

_Ton ami. Ron. _

Fulminant de colère, Hermione sauta de son lit. Faisant le tour de la pièce, elle ne regardait rien. _Ton ami, Ron! Ah! C'est une blague; aucun ami n'aurait fait ça à un autre ami. _Elle prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, elle ralentit le rythme de ses pas. _Bon sang il pense être drôle?_

Hermione considéra la fin de sa sixième année. _Je ne peux pas croire que je sois toujours là! Encore mieux, je ne peux pas croire que Harry et Ron soient encore là!_ Les images de ce jour fatidique lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Voldemort, avec l'aide de Peter (Queudver) avait pu capturer Harry et Ron. Hermione, avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, avait pu secourir Harry et Ron avant que Voldemort ne puisse tuer aucun des deux.

Enfermer Peter (sous sa forme de rat) dans un vase incassable avait été juste un coup de chance. Hermione passa l'été entier, attendant d'entendre que Sirius Black avait été innocenté de tout ce dont on l'avait accusé, mais rien. La seule bonne nouvelle avait été que le professeur Rogue avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il pouvait y avoir du vrai dans l'innocence de Sirius.

Regardant la lettre sur son lit, Hermione put sentir la colère revenir en elle. Ron et Lavande s'embrassant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lui revint à l'esprit. _Ce stupide branleur! _(NdT: c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Mione...Oo)_J'aurais pu le frapper. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça à moi? _

Regardant sa chambre, Hermione sourit doucement à tous les livres moldus et sorciers qu'elle avait eu pendant l'été. Elle sentit la colère redescendre, et elle entendit le rire contagieux de sa sœur l'atteindre. _Silly peut toujours me faire sortir de ma mauvaise humeur. L'été n'est pas fini. En plus personne dans la communauté sorcière ne te connaît Selena. Même pas Harry. _

En visualisant à quel point la communauté magique était devenue effrayée depuis le retour de Voldemort, un frisson involontaire la parcourut. _Remercier Dieu pour les plus petites choses._ Ouvrant sa porte, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle entra dans le salon et vit sa sœur montrer à sa mère le drôle de parchemin qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui.

Quand Silly remarqua que Hermione était dans la pièce, elle coura droit vers elle. "Jouer à cache-cache" exigea Selena.

-"Plus tard" dit Hermione en riant. "Après dîner, d'accord" _Merlin, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple jeu de cache-cache serait si compliqué. _Hermione sourit à Silly, et s'assit près de sa mère. _Hum, eh bien je ne pense pas que Harry pensait que sa cape d'invisibilité serait utilisée de cette façon. _

-"Tu veux aller chez Ron pour le reste de l'été?" demanda sa mère. "Je veux dire, c'était bien de t'avoir pendant tout ce temps, il n'y a plus que quelques semaines avant que l'école ne commence"

-"Oui" dit Hermione. "Je pense qu'il est temps. Je ne pourrais pas toujours me cacher"

-"Tu as raison" acquiesça son père. "Mais tu pourrais être blessée, et tu pourrais venir te soigner ici"

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Hermione boucla ses affaires de classe, ses livres et tous ses uniformes de Poudlard.

Elle allait prendre la cape de Harry avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de sa promesse de jouer à cache-cache. Hermione savait que sa sœur se cachait quelque part dans la maison.

-"Etre comme Dieu!"cria Hermione, c'était un code pour:"Garder un silence de mort"

Hermione avait passé l'été entier à apprendre à sa petite sœur le code secret des Maraudeurs. Elle sortit son retourneur de temps, comme ça elle ne l'oublierait pas plus tard. Elle commença alors à chercher Selena.

-"Prête ou pas, j'arrive" dit Hermione en riant, alors qu'elle parcourait lentement la maison. _Bon sang elle est devenue douée, la moitié du temps je ne peux pas la trouver._ Lui murmurant quelque chose, Hermione laissa Pattenrond l'aider à chercher sa sœur. Arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle cherchait toujours Silly des yeux.

Elle regarda dans la cuisine, et dans le salon, puis Hermione était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle familiale quand un 'pop' retentit derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Hermione regarda sa montre. _Mrs Weasley est en avance. Elle n'est jamais en avance. _ Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle l'atteignit juste quand les cris de sa mère retentirent à ses oreilles.

_Mon Dieu non!_

La peur la paralysa un moment. "Etre comme Dieu!"cria Hermione, alors que son père se muait dans un silence de mort Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione attrapa sa baguette juste au moment où un visage encagoulé de noir apparut derrière elle.

-"MEURT SANG-DE-BOURBE!"

Faisant bouger sa baguette, Hermione murmura un sort avant qu'une vive lumière verte éclate autour d'elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! **

**Laissez-moi des REVIEWS!!! **

**J'adooooooore les reviews ;) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' **


	2. 2: Perception

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Alors, comment allez-vous vous tous? Hmmm? Eh bien moi...bon, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre très vite, mais j'ai eu des problèmes, j'ai pas eu internet pendant tout le week-end et lundi! Mon ordinateur a vraiment des problèmes...Bref, voici quand même la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**Titre: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. (Merci le Saut de l'Ange!!!!) **

**Titre original: The Best and Worst of Times.**

**Auteur: Dream4**

**Traductrice: Miss Lup' **

**Disclaimer: Rien du tout ne m'appartiens, mais rien du tout ;) L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas sont à Dream4. **

**Résumé: Avant que ne commence sa septième année, Hermione est chez elle. Quand un Mangemort attaque. Elle est envoyée dans le passé. Et c'est alors qu'elle rencontre l'amour de sa vie. (résumé de l'auteur) **

**Couple: Sirius jeune/ Hermione.**

**Réponses aux reviews: (Merci à tous!!! Je vous adoooooooooore!!) **

**Virg05: Merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Héhéhé! Voui! Siri!!! Bah oui, je ne vais pas faire QUE des couples avec Remus, parce que bon, faut que je varie un peu... et puis je finirais par oublier Sirius (quoique ça m'étonnerait que je puisse l'oublier celui-là!). La fin n'est pas du tout sadique voyons! Et puis, pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien! Alors...tu ne veux pas que la ptite Silly soit tuée, hein? Eh bien je crois que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable la ptite choute! Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore des reviews à répondre moi!! (oh la, c'est pas très français ce que je viens de dire là...Oo) Allez, à plus sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sandra-chan: héhé ;) merci! C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de fics en même temps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en écrire ou d'en traduire de nouvelles à chaque fois! C'est plus fort que moi... J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Voui, bizarre leur mot de passe, je te l'accorde ;) La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Marchi beaucoup!! Vraiment, tu penses qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Selena? En même temps, les mangemorts ne sont pas des gens très sympathiques, et ne sont pas du genre à avoir des états d'âme pour une petite fille, aussi adorable soit elle ;) ils ne sont pas très fréquentables ces gens-là...Je ne les apprécie pas spécialement non plus...Oo. J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Diabella: Merchi!! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**SunCet: Oui, oui, je te le confirme, c'est très bien! Eh bien, j'ai un peu tardé à mettre la suite, mais mon ordinateur a eu quelques problèmes avec internet...mais l'intention y était!! ;) Et en plus, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de fics sur le feu quand même! Allez, ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: hum, eh bien je suis d'accord avec toi, CREVE SALE RAT! Euh, pardon, SALE MANGEMORT! Hum, désolée, c'est l'habitude avec Pettigrow ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Avec Ron et Harry? Euh, attend, je reprend le premier chapitre sous les yeux...ah, je vois! En fait, Ron a embrassé Lavande et ça n'a pas dû plaire à la tite Mione...et Harry...bah, je vois pas...il est peut-être du côté de Ron. Bon, à part ça, je suis contente que ça te plaise!! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Héhéhé...pour une fois que je n'y suis pour rien dans la fin sadique du chapitre! ;) En tous cas, merci, c'est gentil! Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver de bonnes fics à traduire! :) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sln : Merchi beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! A pluche !! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Tilise: Merci! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Nefertari : Hey, chuis pas sadique moi...héhé...merci ! Bye !Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2: Perception **

_Douleur, tant de douleur. _

-"Ici! Il y en a une ici" cria un homme au loin alors que quelqu'un la soulevait. "Ne t'inquiète pas je te tiens" murmura une voix d'homme.

-"Faîtes arrêter ça" cria la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sortant sa baguette, il prononça un sort pour faire partir la douleur. La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir. _Merlin, elle a de la chance d'être vivante!_ Regardant autour de lui les dégâts, l'homme jura tout bas.

-"Là! Regardez ça" cria un autre homme alors qu'il brandissait un sac plein de livres. Il fouilla le sac, et en sortit L'Histoire de Poudlard. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un sourire furtif éclaira leurs visages. _C'est une sorcière._ L'autre homme se baissa parmi les décombres, saisissant un autre livre. "Ça a du s'échapper de son sac"

-"Dumbledore" dit un des hommes qui cherchait des survivants. "Il saura quoi faire" Les trois hommes décidèrent ensemble qu'un homme prendrai la fille, un autre prendra ses affaires et le troisième irai faire un rapport au Ministère de la Magie.

-"On se voit là-bas, Rocky" (NdT: Tou Toutoutou toutoutou toutoutoutouuuuuu! Pardon...la musique d'un film m'est soudain venu à l'esprit ;) ) dit un homme. Prenant les affaires de la jeune fille, il transplana. Berçant la jeune fille, Rocky soupira "On va voir un grand homme. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est lui" Puis Rocky transplana, la prenant avec lui.

**Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie**

**Bureau de Dumbledore.**

-"Monsieur Dumbledore, monsieur" murmura une homme debout devant lui. "Elle a été la seule à survivre. Tout et tout le monde est parti. L'endroit ressemble à un champ de guerre moldu. Tout est en cendres."

-"Hmm" marmonna Dumbledore alors qu'il caressait sa longue barbe blanche. "Connaissez-vous son nom, ou le noms de ses parents?"

Sortant les sacs de la fille, Dumbledore les prit. Il sortit un album photo, fit défiler les pages et il remarqua les parents de la fille lui faire des signes de main, avec une petite fille. _Ça devait être sa sœur. _

Sortant un autre livre, il chercha son nom qui devait être écrit quelque part. _Melody St. James, elle n'était pas attendue avant une semaine._ Dumbledore soupira profondément. "C'est la nouvelle étudiante, pour un échange"

-"Eh bien dans ce cas, on la laissera ici avec vous" dit l'homme. Les deux hommes s'en allèrent.

**Couloir en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore. **

Descendant le couloir vers la sortie, les hommes commencèrent à parler entre eux. "Rocky, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Dumbledore" dit un des hommes. "Je ne sais pas comment il va lui annoncer la nouvelle"

-"Oui Robin (NdT: Robin Hood, Robin Hood...désolée...), je détesterais être à sa place" répliqua Rocky. "Imagine toi dire à cette fille que sa famille entière est morte et qu'elle est la seule survivante" Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher, inconscient du fait qu'on les écoutait. Ils passèrent la grande porte.

Quelques bruits de pas légers furent entendus dans le château; ralentissant alors qu'ils passaient devant le bureau du directeur. Les voix étouffées du professeur McGonagall et de Dumbledore se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Les personnes invisibles montèrent rapidement les escaliers, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur salle commune.

-"Je ne voudrai pas être Dumbledore ce soir" dirent les deux garçons.

**Bureau de Dumbledore. **

Regardant la fille allongée sur son canapé, Dumbledore étudia attentivement sa nouvelle étudiante. Il remarqua une étrange marque noire autour de son nombril. _Au nom de Merlin! Maintenant ils marquent leurs victimes!_ Sortant sa baguette, il murmura un sort et la marque noire disparut par magie. _C'est beaucoup mieux._

-"Regardez ses vêtements et ses cheveux" chuchota une professeur McGonagall horrifiée. Elle désignait le jean déchiré et son haut blanc dans le même état laissant sa poitrine exposée _Qu'ont-ils fait à cette pauvre fille?_ Elle prit sa baguette et fit disparaître les différentes couleurs. _Elle a de magnifiques cheveux!_

Le professeur McGonagall marmonna un rapide sort de Métamorphose, transformant ses habits en quelque chose de mettable. _Bien, maintenant elle a l'air convenable. _Elle regarda froidement les cheveux de la pauvre fille, elle remarqua des mèches vertes, rouges et bleues le long de ses cheveux miels. _Ces personnes sont folles! _

-"Si elle le peut, elle sera répartie demain au dîner" dit Dumbledore. "Avec un peu d'espoir, elle sera capable de..."

-"Pensez-vous que c'est sage" interrompit le professeur McGonagall. "Après tout ce que la pauvre fille a subi?"

-"C'est notre meilleure solution pour le moment" répliqua Dumbledore. "Lui donner un endroit sûr dans l'école"

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école entra pour emmener la fille à l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors, ça vous a plus? Hein? J'entends pas... bon, allez, cliquez sur le petit bouton violet, là, GO! Allez, un ptit effort, s'il vous plait :)

**Ah, au fait, je pars en vacances dimanche jusqu'au lundi d'après...donc, pas d'ordi, donc, pas de nouveaux chapitres ;) désolée...**

**REVIEWS!!!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'. **


	3. 3: Nouveau Monde

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Aaaaaaah la la il vous a intrigué hein, le chapitre précédent ? héhé...peut-être que vous comprendrez un peu mieux avec celui-là...(j'ai bien dit un peu parce que bon, on sait pas tout quand même) **

**MERCI pour vos reviews !!! **

**SunCet : Héhé...Voui, plein de questions, hein ? Bon, je pense que tu n'auras pas toutes les réponses dans ce chapitres mais il faudra s'en contenter pour l'instant ! Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Sybylle : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Euh...y'a des maths là ? lol ! Je pense que ton intelligence surhumaine n'a rien à voir là-dedans...y'a vraiment un problème mais bon...je n'en sais pas plus que toi, j'avoue (honte sur moi)...Et puis Merci mais je crois que le courage n'a rien à voir dans le fait que je fasse plein de fics à la fois...j'appellerai plutôt ça de l'inconscience ou de la folie ;) A pluche sur msn !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz ! **

**Diabella : Héhé...perturbée ? lol ! c'est normal !! j'avoue que tout le monde est un peu perturbé par ce chapitre...Allez, à plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse : Oui, oui, rassure-toi, tu as le droit d'être paumée :) Mais bon, tu auras plus de précisions dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fais pas !! Bizzzzzzzzzz ! **

**Luffynette :  Merci ! voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Virg05 : Merchi beaucoup ! Et t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à n'avoir rien compris ! lol ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Tanma : Tanma pas s'en faire si Tanma pas comprendre...mdr. Non, c'est normal...tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre, ou du moins je l'espère ;) Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Kloona : Héhé :) Rien pigé ma ptite Kloona ? (prend un accent chinois) c'est normal ! (hum...bon, si tu connais le sketch d'Anthony Kavanagh ça va, autrement...bah oublie ce que je viens dire O.o) Bah en fait, Rocky et Robin, bah on s'en fout, lol ! nan, mais ça doit être des aurors, un truc dans le style...avec des noms bizarre, je te l'accorde ;) Et oui, cette fic est un voyage dans le temps...Ahaaaaaa ! est-elle au temps des maraudeurs ? héhé...réponse dans ce chapitre ! Ah oui, le mystère de Melody St. James...eh bien, va savoir ! lol ! tu verras ça plus tard ! Et oui, il y aura ton Siri dedans, t'en fais pas ! ;) Et pis, pour Sally, je crois que...couic...désolée...Meuuuuu pleure pas !! Et pis, bah, la suite est là, tu verras bien, tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux...à plus sur msn !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Minerve : Alors là...c'est un mystère ;) Pourquoi Melody St James ? Ahaaaaaa ! sais pô...bref, t'as raison, j'espère que c'était pas un tatouage ;) Pauvre Mione...Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Gedauphin : Voilà la suite ! Bizzzzz !**

**Lupinifiliae : voui, pas compréhensible, je te comprend...j'espère que tu aimeras mieux ce chapitre! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Harana : Mais euh ! J'y suis pour rien pour les chapitres courts moi ! c'est l'auteur qu'il faut blâmer ! Héhé...bon, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise !! Et par le canard en caoutchouc de Merlin, tu es insensible ! Les parents d'Hermione sont morts et tu te préoccupe de la couleur de ses cheveux ! Tssssss...c'est pas convenable ça...mdr. Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Folle-de-toi : Héhé ! Bon, Rocky, on s'en fout, ça doit être un auror, un truc dans le style quoi, et puis pour le reste...tu verras ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Demoiselle Altanien : Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Superzori : Merchi beaucoup !!! c'est très gentil, vraiment !! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, mais sur ce coup là, je n'y suis pour rien ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Chapitre Trois : Nouveau Monde**

**L'infirmerie. **

Ouvrant doucement les yeux et elle se les frotta. _Par Merlin! Tout est si flou._ Elle inclina la tête, vers la droite et vers la gauche, et elle commença à voir où elle était. _Des médicaments sorciers qui bougentdes murs d'un blanc éclatant. Le seul endroit auquel je pense, c'est l'infirmerie de Poudlard. _Elle soupira longuement, et elle se leva doucement.

_Je n'aurai pas pensé que je serai prise de vertiges comme ça._ Elle regarda Madame Pomfresh. _C'est déjà ça, d'habitude, elle s'occupe des étudiants. Si j'ai de la chance, elle ne se rendra pas compte que je suis debout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. _

Elle roula les épaules, et étira tous ses membres. _Plus de douleur ! Quel délicieux sentiment ! _Faisant quelques pas, elle vacilla un peu avant de trouver son équilibre. Elle se força à regarder la pièce autour d'elle. _Elle n'est pas là. Ma sœur n'est pas là. _Elle prit une grande inspiration, _peut-être qu'elle est à un des étages. _En jetant un dernier regard à Madame Pomfresh, et sortit. Elle descendit les escaliers.

**Bureau de Dumbledore. **

Caressant sa longue barbe blanche, Dumbledore regardait attentivement deux de ses étudiants les plus prometteurs. Ils les observait de près. _Ah, si seulement ces deux-là pouvaient trouver un terrain d'entente._ Les étudiants en question étaient de plus en plus tendus d'avoir été appelés dans le bureau du directeur. _Peut-être que je pourrais les mettre à l'aise._

-« Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, nous avons une nouvelle étudiante à Poudlard. » dit Dumbledore. « Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux des gentlemen, promettez-le moi. Quelque soit la maison où elle sera placée, vous ne devrez rien essayer. Oui, ça inclut aussi Serpentard » Dumbledore continua à les regarder.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout derrière eux, une main sur leurs épaules. D'une voix claire, elle ajouta, « Si vous essayez quoi que ce soit, vous serez exclus de l'équipe de Quidditch. En ajoutant la perte de points pour votre maison, et plusieurs retenues avec Rusard. »

-"On a compris" répondirent les deux garçons.

**Couloirs de Poudlard**

**Second Etage **

_Bon sang ! Je dois y aller. _

Traversant le couloir, elle regarda à sa droite. _Il devrait y avoir des toilettes quelque part par ici. Là ! _ Elle trouva les toilettes des filles et pensa que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de bénédiction.

En atteignant les toilettes, des voix se firent entendre. _Il semble qu'ils sont trois. S'il vous plait ne me posez pas de questions. _Elle ouvra la porte et entra dans la pièce. _Bien, ils utilisent les toilettes. _A l'intérieur elle trouva trois cabines, les deux premières étant utilisées. Elle se précipita vers la dernière cabine, elle entra rapidement dedans et ferma la porte.

**Bureau de Dumbledore. **

-« Dumbledore » Madame Pomfresh jaillit dans son bureau. « Dumbledore ! Elle n'est plus là »

-« Vraiment » marmonna Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait. « Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il faisait le tour de son bureau. Dumbledore accompagna Madame Pomfresh à la porte du bureau.

-« Je vous assure. Je veux que vous vous comportiez bien tous les deux » dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle sortait aussi de la pièce.

Seuls, les deux garçons se regardèrent, et ils acquiesçèrent d'un signe de tête, dans un silence compréhensif.

-« Retour à Gryffondor ? »

-« Ouais, on pourra voir la carte »

**Toilettes des filles**

**Second Etage. **

Debout devant la porte de la cabine, elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir, quand deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. _Ah bonjour, toilettes des filles _(NdT : hum...pas compris là mais bon). _Quelle bande de débiles ! _Tournant le loquet sans un bruit, elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

_Je croyais que je connaissait tout le monde. _Elle remarqua des filles debout devant les éviers. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir son âge. _Oh bien. Ça doit être des étudiantes transférées. _

-"Tu vas le payer maintenant, Sang-de-bourbe ! » dit un des garçons. Les deux garçons pointaient leurs baguettes vers les filles désarmées. _Par Merlin ! Ils se prennent pour qui ? _

Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura un sort complexe aux garçons, et ajouta un sort additionnel. _Ça devrait les occuper un moment. Peut-être que ces filles ont vu ma sœur._ Elle regarda les filles qui à présent la regardait, et elle leur sourit. Elle les inspecta, un badge parfait et brillant de Gryffondor était épinglé fièrement sur la robe d'une des filles. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _

**Couloirs de Poulard**

-"Qui est tu ? » cria le couloir (NdT : ???????????????????? bon en fait, on entend des cris dans le couloir, quoi...)

**Toilettes des filles**

**Second Etage**

Deux filles sautèrent, se regardant l'une l'autre pour des conseils. La rouquine approcha avec précaution, seulement pour repartir en arrière quand elle jeta un autre coup d'œil aux garçons.

**Couloirs de Poudlard**

En entendant le cri de détresse, le professeur McGonagall remarqua de quelle direction ça venait. Dans le couloir du troisième étage, le professeur McGonagall se demanda d'où c'était originaire. Puis, ça lui vint à l'esprit, les toilettes des filles du second étage.

Elle dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la salle, et elle arriva juste quand des filles hystériques de sa propre maison commencèrent à parler. _Merlin, elle a sa baguette de sortie et elle la pointe vers elles. _Regardant à sa droite, _mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Attendez un peu...Merlin, c'est un sort très complexe. Elle l'a plutôt bien fait. _

Elle prit une inspiration. « Ici » dit-elle en désigneant la rouquine avec des yeux verts. « C'est Lily Evans » le professeur McGonagall observa la fille hystérique regarder la fille avant de détourner le regard. « Et là » dit-elle en pointant une fille aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux marrons clairs. « C'est Caroline Nickels. C'est bon. Melody, vous êtes à Poudlard"

_Bon sang c'est qui Melody ? _Elle essaya de voir pourquoi les noms lui étaient familiers. _Lily Evans, Lily Evans, pourquoi c'est si familier?_

Voyant le visage de la fille s'éclairer, le professeur McGonagall continua, "Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je suis l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. Je suis le professeur de Métamorphose. C'est ici que vous êtes maintenant. »

-« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda Melody (ou Hermione si vous voulez) en regardant le professeur McGonagall.

-« Ils n'ont pas survécu » dit le professeur McGonagall.

-« Et ma sœur ? » demanda Melody, effrayée par la réponse.

-« J'ai bien peur » dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. « Qu'elle n'ai pas survécu non plus » Il entra dans la salle. « Miss Evans et Miss Nickels, vous allez expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici au professeur McGonagall, pendant que je parle à Melody.

**Toilettes des filles**

**Second Etage**

-« Monsieur Dumbledore, monsieur » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Mon nom n'est pas Melody »

-« Si » rassura Dumbledore aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. « ça l'est. Votre nom est Melody St. James. Vous êtes notre nouvelle élève transférée » Il essaya de la calmer. « Vous avez été transférée de l'Ecole des Tours pour Sorcières, en Amérique. Vous êtes la seule qui se soit échappée de la dernière attaque » Dumbledore regarda la fille devant lui s'agripper à l'évier.

-« Et maintenant ? » dit-elle.

-« Eh bien, maintenant vous allez retourner à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière scolaire, va finir de vous examiner, puis plus tard dans la soirée, avant d'aller dîner, vous serez répartie dans l'une de nos maisons »

-"Mais, Dumbledore, monsieur" dit-elle encore une fois. « Je vous dis que je ne suis pas... »

-« Oh elle est là » dit Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la salle et en jetant pratiquement Melody hors de la pièce pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. _Je ne suis pas cette Melody St. James. Je suis Hermione Granger. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! Alors, c'est plus clair ? Non ? Raaaaaaaa ben quand même...c'est un chti peu plus clair...pour plus de détails, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre !! héhé ;) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzz à tous, et n'oubliez pas...REVIEWS !!!!**

**Miss Lup' (membre de la FFJ et de la FFJRSV, et amatrice de matage de fefesses à Johnny, et à Remus...et tant d'autres...hum - - ; )**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (la guerre n'est pas finie...) **


	4. 4:

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Alors comment allez-vous tous? Contents de voir un nouveau chapitre, hein? Héhéhé ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Petit rappel: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas! Je ne fais que la traduire...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**RaR:**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ah! Contente que tu comprennes mieux! C'est plus clair maintenant, hein? Effectivement, elle est bien à l'époque des maraudeurs! Ce qui va se confirmer dans ce chapitre...Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaah! Tu vois! T'as compris ce chapitre! Lol! En fait, tout le monde a été rassuré en voyant ce chap là ;) c'est quand même plus compréhensible...Et tu m'as même fait comprendre le 'bonjour toilettes des filles' ;) merci! Lol! Et tu devrais crier plus fort, je crois que Dumbie t'as pas entendu ;) personne a pigé que c'était Hermione et pas Melody...pffffffff...raaaa la la...bon, voilà, voilà...A plus!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**SunCet: C'est pas plus clair? Bah mince alors...Oo Ben j'espère que ce chapitre là va t'éclairer...Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Voilà! Tu as compris! Lol! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;) Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Plumette: ça, c'est une question existentielle métaphysique. Va-t-elle convaincre Dumbie? Hinhin! Suspens...Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Contente que ça te plaise! Hermione la sauveuse!! Lol!! Mais ne t'en fais pas, les maraudeurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver! Bah oui quand même, la fic n'aurait pas grand intérêt sinon ;) Et pis, je persiste, Johnny powaaaaaaaaa! Niark niark niark...j'ai lancé un sondage dans je ne sais plus laquelle de mes fics...Orlando ou Johnny? Mdr! On verra ;) A pluche sur msn!!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mione Black: Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas tout comprendre ;) Mais voilà la suite, en espérant que ça t'éclaireras un peu! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Oooh c'est une vision intéressante des choses, ça...la mère d'Hermione serait Melody...Oh ben dis donc, c'est pensé et repensé ça ;) bien joué, Dr Watson. A plus! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Hey, pas bête l'idée...transfert de personnalité...hmmmm...ma foi c'est très intéressant comme théorie...en tous cas, merci beaucoup! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Voui, voui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, merci beaucoup ;) Et Remus et Sirius ne vont point tarder, ne t'en fait dont pas :) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Poudlard**

**L'infirmerie**

Regardant la pièce familière de l'infirmerie, Hermione se sentit un peu perdue. _Tout est nouveau, trop lumineux et brillant. _Baissant les yeux vers ses habits, Hermione secoua la tête. _Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon short en jean déchiré? _

-"On a presque fini chérie" dit Madame Pomfresh. Elle tapota Hermione plusieurs fois avec sa baguette, avant de marmonner pour elle-même. "Tes réflexes magiques sont bons" Elle regarda un morceau de parchemin, puis hocha la tête. "Tu es apte à utiliser et apprendre la magie, mais n'en abuse pas"

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit le parchemin. Les lignes étaient floues. _Je ne peux pas lire!_ "C'est ce que je suspectais. C'est bon, ça veut juste dire que tu as besoin de lunettes de lecture"

-"Oh, ok" répondit une Hermione confuse. "Merci pour cette révision" Madame Pomfresh lui fit un grand sourire. _Eh bien tu ne reçois pas beaucoup de compliments, n'est-ce pas?_ Sortant du lit, Hermione alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle observa plusieurs garçons sur leurs balais. _Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. _

Elle sentit une main toucher doucement son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, et elle vit Madame Pomfresh debout derrière elle. "Tenez" dit-elle en tendant un peigne. "J'ai pensé que vous voudriez faire quelque chose avec vos cheveux"

Hermione prit le peigne, et dit gentiment, "Merci encore". _Pense que tu es quelque part dans le passé, et tu n'es pas supposée savoir où les choses se trouvent._ Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Hermione demanda "Avez-vous une salle de bain par ici?" Madame Pomfresh la lui désigna.

**Infirmerie**

**Salle de bain**

Hermione alla vers la pièce, et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra à l'intérieur, ferma la porte, la verrouilla. S'appuyant contre la porte, Hermione soupira. _Bon sang mais qu'est ce que je fais là? C'est quelle époque? _Elle se releva de la porte, et se regarda dans le miroir.

Regardant son reflet, Hermione nota plusieurs choses. _Mes yeux sont toujours violets et mes cheveux sont toujours raides. Ces sorts auraient dû se dissiper depuis! _Elle se tourna vers le robinet, et mit ses mains sous l'eau. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de s'asperger le visage avec l'eau.

_Ok, je suis Hermione Granger. Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un qui s'appelle Melody St. James. Quelqu'un d'autre porte mon badge parfait. Je connais le nom de Lily Evans, mais d'où? _Elle ferma le robinet, et utilisa la serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

Elle entendit le professeur McGonagall et quelqu'un d'autre crier bruyamment. _Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un comme ça. Je me demande de quoi ils parlent? _Hermione décida d'enquêter.

**Couloirs de Poudlard**

**Seconde étage **

En entrant dans le couloir, leurs voix devinrent plus fortes. _Merlin, ça c'est des cris qui s'accordent bien. _Elle s'approcha d'un bureau, et s'arrête juste devant. _Trouvé. _

-"Elle appartient à Serpentard" criait un homme dont elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

-"Elle appartient là où le Choipeaux la mettra" cria le professeur McGonagall. "Pas où vous voudriez qu'elle soit"

-"Le dernier souhait de son père était qu'elle soit placée à Serpentard" reprit l'homme.

-"Son père est mort" aboya le professeur McGonagall. "Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il voulait?"

-"Il m'avait écrit" hurla l'homme. "Il voulait que sa fille Melody soit dans ma maison!"

_Ils parlent de moi! _Hermione frappa à la porte, et sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait rapidement. "Excuser-moi professeur McGonagall" dit Hermione en prenant son souffle "Je me demandais à quelle heure le dîner était servi?"

-"Miss St. James, le diner est à 19 heures" répondit le professeur McGonagall.

-"Bonjour, je suis le professeur Sinclair. Directeur de Serpentard, j'enseigne les potions" dit le professeur Sinclair. L'homme devant Hermione avait l'air d'un pruneau séché, avec des cheveux blonds gras. _C'est quoi ce truc avec les cheveux gras et les directeurs de Serpentard ? Et je pensais que Rogue était mauvais. _

-"J'étais en train de dire au professeur McGonagall que le dernier souhait de votre père était que vous soyez à Serpentard" dit le professeur Sinclair.

-"Oui, je vous ai entendu" répliqua Hermione. "Vous avez dit qu'il vous avait écrit"

-"Oui, effectivement" acquiesça le professeur Sinclair en souriant avec assurance.

-"Cela vous dérangerait si je jetais un coup d'œil à cette lettre, Professeur?" demanda Hermione en regardant l'homme mal à l'aise sous sa simple requête. _Ouais, bien, hey c'est ça mon...sale pourri Serpentard. _Elle sourit avec douceur, et ajouta "Oh, et quand vous aurez fini avec mon carnet de notes, pourrais-je l'avoir également?"

Elle perçut les flammes dans les yeux de McGonagall avant qu'elle ne dise: "Carnet de notes."

-"Oui" dit Hermione en désignant le livre ouvert sur le bureau. "Celui sur le bureau"

Elle partit sous le regard coléreux de son professeur, et elle retourna dans le hall. _Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant est de trouver à quelle époque je suis. _Voyant deux garçons venir dans sa direction, Hermione les observa.

Un des garçons avait des cheveux courts noirs, l'autre avait des cheveux blond clair, et tous deux la regardait avec intérêt. _C'est définitivement un Malfoy! Et quelqu'un d'autre qui continue de marcher. _

-"Pardon, Miss" dit Malfoy d'une voix pompeuse alors qu'il venait directement sur Hermione. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir rencontré. Mon nom est Lucius Malfoy et voici Severus Rogue. Qui es-tu?"

-"Je suis...euh" Essayant difficilement de se rappeler comment Dumbledore l'avait appelé, Hermione bloqua. _Bons sang! C'est quoi ce nom déjà? _

-"Je pense que nous l'avons surprise avec notre extraordinaire beauté" commenta Lucius alors qu'il tournait autour d'Hermione.

-"Vous êtes là Miss St. James" appela Madame Pomfresh en arrivant vers eux. Vous avez l'habitude de disparaître. Venez. Vous rencontrerez les élèves assez tôt. Après que vous soyez répartie"

Elle suivit Madame Pomfresh, et Hermione ne regarda pas en arrière. _Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue, oh mon dieu. Je suis au temps des Maraudeurs! _

Les garçons la regardèrent marcher au loin.

-"Eh bien Lucius" dit Severus. "ça ressemble à une nouvelle élève"

-"Apparemment oui" dit Lucius. "Quelles sont les chances qu'elle soit mise dans notre maison?"

-"Autant que dans les autres maisons" répondit Severus.

**Poudlard**

**Infirmerie **

Regardant l'horloge magique sur le mur, Hermione vit qu'il était près de sept heures. _L'heure de faire face aux curiosités. _Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et sortit du lit. Passant sa main sur ses vêtements, elle fit apparaître en fit apparaître de nouveaux par magie. _Au moins je suis bien habillée. _

Elle baissa le regard pour faire une dernière inspection, et se trouva en ordre. Un jupe courte noire qui arrivait à peu près quinze centimètres au dessus de ses genoux (**NdT: **Bon, cette histoire de pouces...alors je crois que c'est ça...6 pouces...), accompagnée d'un pull rose pâle. Longue étole d'un vert foncé profond et des gants lui donnait un look très 'français du sud' (**NdT:** euh...vois pas pourquoi, mais allez savoir...Oo). En d'autres mots elle semblait très américaine (**NdT: **oui, beaucoup de NdT, désolée...mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le rapport entre le sud de la France et l'Amérique?)

Après que Madame Pomfresh lui ai donné une paire de lunettes, Hermione métamorphosa la monture en lunettes de chat (**NdT: **?????? comprend pas là...mais je connais pas cette expression, et je la trouve nulle part --;). Elle les amincit, les obscurcit pour mettre en valeur ses yeux. _Si je dois porter des lunettes, au moins elles seront bien._

Des pas rapides et réguliers s'approchaient de l'infirmerie, _ça doit être le professeur McGonagall. _Hermione se tint comme il fallait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Avant de donner un sourire encourageant. _Un autre test de passé._

-"Venez par ici Miss St. James" ordonna le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle se tournait. "Je vous emmène dans la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, vous serez répartie dans une maison. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans les connaître: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle"

**La Grande Salle**

**Heure du dîner. **

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Hermione sentit le stress venir_Je peux le faire. Tout ce que je vais faire c'est m'asseoir sur un tabouret, poser un vieux chapeau sur ma tête. Etre répartie et rejoindre une maison. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. _Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant tous les élèves présents.

_Super, juste ce dont j'avais besoin, une salle comble. _Regardant autour de la salle, Hermione repéra facilement les deux filles des toilettes, parlant avec un groupe de garçons. _Génial. _

En regardant la table des Serpentards, elle remarqua que tous les garçons la regardaient marcher vers la table du fond. En regardant à la table des Gryffondors, elle vit un groupe qui chahutait. _Ah, les célèbres Maraudeurs et compagnie_. Elle marchait lentement derrière le professeur McGonagall, et elle pouvait sentir tous les regards sur elle. _ça doit être ça que Harry ressent_.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Dumbledore annonça: " Chers élèves et professeurs. Je voudrais votre attention. Ce soir, un nouvel étudiant de l'Ecole Towers de Sorcellerie va être réparti. Elle est en septième année; son nom est Melody St. James". Il remua sa baguette magique et un tabouret et le vieux choixpeau apparurent de nulle part.

Hermione alla vers le tabouret, et prit le chapeau. En souriant, Hermione dit assez fort pour que les professeurs puissent entendre: "Mors-moi et je te mordrais aussi"

Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret, et plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. Puis le chapeau murmura à son oreille. "Ah, Miss St. James ou _devrais_-je dire Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivée ici, mais ne vous inquiéter pas le temps est toujours fixe pour moi. Je suggère que vous restiez sous le nom de Melody St. James à cette époque. Maintenant la question est où te mettre"

La sale silencieuse attendait, et attendait. C'était l'élève qui restait assis le plus longtemps sur ce tabouret. Finalement, le chapeau rit puis cria: "Gryffondor!"

**La Grande Salle**

**Table de Gryffondor. **

Hermione se leva, reposa le chapeau sur le tabouret, puis se dirigea vers la table qui avait explosé d'acclamations. Elle fit un petit sourire à la bande bruyante, et remarqua que Lily Evans lui faisait des signes. _Bien, quelqu'un veut que je m'assied avec eux. _

-"Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi" dit Lily en se déplaçant pour laisser de la place.

-"Merci" murmura Melody en s'asseyant. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna rapidement et fit face à un garçon qui ressemblait tellement à son meilleur ami qu'elle en aurait presque rit.

-"Salut" dit le garçon. "Je suis James Potter" il se désigna. "Voici Peter Pettigrow", en suivant le doigt de James, elle vit un garçon qui semblait être un mélange entre Neville Londubat et Collin Flannery (un garçon pas très beau).

-"Voilà Remus Lupin" dit-il en pointant un garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés avec des yeux marron clair. "Et celui-là, c'est Sirius Black" En regardant qui James désignait, Melody lutta pour ne pas rester bouche bée. Un garçon était assis là, les cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu profond, et qui était en pleine forme.

-"Comme si ça l'intéressait" dit une fille aux cheveux châtains d'une voix trainante en s'approchant. "Je suis Pen Brown, je suis à Serpentard. J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait dans les toilettes, en quelle année tu as appris ça?"

_Comment ose-t-elle venir à ma table et commencer à causer des problèmes comme ça. _Melody regarda la fille d'un air froid. "Troisième année. Quand as-tu appris ça?" Ce qui causa un éclat de rire de James et Sirius, et une grimace de la Serpentard.

-"On l'a appris l'année dernière" dit Pen.

-"Alors tu es une élève de quatrième année?" dit Melody. Lily et Remus rirent à leur tour.

-"Non" dit Pen d'un ton sec. "Je suis en septième année" La fille rouspéta avant de partir.

-"Oh mon dieu, c'était trop drôle" dit Lily en riant. "Melody, tu veux que je te fasse visiter?"

-"Bien sûr" répondit une Melody confuse, et demanda "Qu'est-ce qui était drôle?"

-"C'est Pen, un Serpentard peux toujours apprendre" ricana Remus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Ça vous a plu? Laissez-moi des reviews!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVHR, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Sirius, Remus...**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! La guerre n'est pas terminée...**


	5. 5: Potions

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Et voilà la suite tant attendue de Pour le Meilleur et Pour le Pire!  
Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir!! **

**Kyana: nan mais j'ai aucune intention d'arrêter de traduire cette fic, hein! Ah non, non, non! Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup! Eh ben si t'as compris ce qui se passe, c'est déjà bien! Lol! C'est clair que dans cette fic, Dumbie ne comprend rien, et c'est bien la première fois! Mdr! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Yep, c'est loupé pour ta théorie…Alors, le choixpeau, comment il a réussi à la reconnaître, ça, c'est une excellente question…c'est peut-être un super chapeau, mdr. Allez, à la prochaine, Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: WOUAH! Alors là ta review bat le record, c'est pas possible! Mdr! Trop longue! Bon, j'espère que tu auras quand même réussi à récupérer ton clavier…:'( Bon, alors tu comprends pas tout dans cette fic? Tss tss tss…lol. C'est vrai que Hermione a un caractère un peu spécial dans cette fic…enfin, l'auteur est libre, après tout! Et c'est vrai aussi qu'elle a un look spécial! Ça doit être les auteurs anglais, ptêtre ;) Tiens, je sais même pas si elle est anglaise l'auteuze de la fic…faudrait que je lui demande, lol! Ah, et le truc du 'mors-moi et je te mordrai aussi', elle essayait d'être drôle ;) en fait ça veut pas dire grand chose, lol! Bon, je ne vais pas monopoliser la place des 'rar' non plus…à plus!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: lol! Nooooon? Tu crois qu'elle va avoir des problèmes avec les serpentards? Eh oui, y va y avoir Malfoy! Et du bon Malfoy! Mdr! Héhé ;) alors tu campes sur ta position? C'est toujours Orlando? Tss tss tss…mdr! Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ah! Toi non plus tu piges pas le rapport avec le sud de la France et les fringues d'Hermione? Ça me rassure ;) moi aussi je suis originaire de là-bas et franchement, je vois pas le rapport Oo. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que les passages avec Sev et Malfoy t'aient fait marrer! Lol! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Aaaaaah tu n'aimes pas comment elle a regardé Sirius? Je crois qu'il va falloir t'y faire, lol! Remarque, on peut se garder Mumus, comme ça au moins ;) héhéhé. Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5: Potions**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Poudlard**

**Grande Salle**

-"Bien sûr" répondit Melody, un peu confuse. Melody demanda: "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

-"C'est Pen, un Serpentard peut même apprendre" ricana Remus en se tenant le ventre.

-"Bienvenue à Gryffondor" cria Nick Quasi Sans tête alors qu'il flottait à côté d'elle. Elle ferma la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. _Ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais._

-"Melody" dit Sirius en captant son attention. "Voici Sir Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor, il est souvent appelé Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Si pour quelque raison tu te perds, il est le fantôme qui pourra t'indiquer ta direction"

-"Eh bien c'est une première" constata Sir Nick alors qu'il regardait fixement Melody.

-"Qu'est-ce qui est une première?" demanda James.

-"La nouvelle ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je m'appelais Quasi Sans Tête" dit Sir Nick.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, "parce que c'est impoli"

-"En plus, je suis sûre que James ou Sirius le lui aurait dit" dit Caroline en riant.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'arrêta juste derrière Remus et Sirius. En se penchant en avant elle tendit un livre et un bout de parchemin à Melody. En l'acceptant, Melody marmonna un petit "Merci". Feuilletant son livre de note, Hermione remarqua que le cachet de Poudlard était caché. _Ça explique pourquoi personne ne pense que je suis une élève de Poudlard. _

En entendant un grand coup, Hermione leva les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux face au professeur McGonagall. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et elle sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. "Quoi?"

-"Vos notes, Miss St. James" commença le professeur McGonagall "font de vous la meilleure"

-"Alors" marmonna Hermione. _Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans?_

-"Je suis la meilleure cette année" murmura Lily, en la regardant et en remarquant que ses yeux commençaient à montrer de la colère. _Oh, un meilleur par maison. _

-"Professeur McGonagall, j'espère que vous ne pensez pas que je suis trop en avance. Mais je suis une étudiante transférée. Juste parce que mes notes sont bonnes ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont égales aux standards de Poudlard. En plus, je ne vois pas ce que être la meilleure implique. Puisque Lily est la meilleure, laissez ça comme ça"

-"Eh bien si c'est comme ça que vous le ressentez" dit le professeur McGonagall, avec un demi sourire avant de s'en aller.

-"C'était vraiment gentil de ta part" remarqua Sirius en regardant Hermione.

-"Pas vraiment" dit Melody._ Si quelqu'un essaye de me prendre mon badge parfait je devrais lui jeter de tels sorts qu'il aurait besoin d'un médicomage.  
_En lui souriant, Melody baissa les yeux vers le papier que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall.

Elle souria doucement à Sirius, et le regarda alors qu'il allait parler à James. Elle revint sur le parchemin que McGonagall lui avait donné, et elle réalisa que c'était son nouvel emploi du temps. _Cool, des nouveaux cours. Je n'ai pas besoin de livres pour ces cours?_

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as là?" demanda Lily en essayant de lire par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

-"Emploi du temps" dit Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à mémoriser ses cours. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a ces cours?"

-"Tout le monde a les même cours de base" informa James. "Seul _certains_ élèves ont les autres cours. Qui est ton partenaire en potion?"

-"Partenaire en potion?" demanda Hermione en levant finalement les yeux.

-"Ouais, tout le monde a un partenaire désigné" dit Remus en riant. "Qui est-ce que tu as?"

Lisant le papier, Melody essaya de lire le nom de son partenaire. _Qui a écrit ça? C'est indéchiffrable._ "Je n'arrive pas à lire le nom"

-"Donne" dit Remus alors qu'il prenait le papier de ses mains. Alors qu'il lisait le papier, tout le monde l'entendit grogner.

-"Quoi?" demanda Melody. "Qui c'est?"

-"Ton partenaire, c'est moi" grogna Remus en baissant la tête de honte.

En le regardant, tout le monde marmonna. "Et c'est mal parce que…" demanda Melody. _Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que Neville! Si? _

-"Ah, tu vois, Remus a une grand-mère malade à qui il doit rendre visite" commença James.

-"Et Remus est _vraiment_ mauvais en potions" ajouta Sirius.

-"Oh" Elle leva la main pour arrêter la conversation avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne continue. "As-tu déjà fais tomber ton chaudron?" Tout le monde secoua la tête. "Le faire fondre?" ils continuèrent à secouer la tête.

-"Empoisonner la moitié des élèves?" il y eu quelques rires mais tout le monde dit non. "Ajouter trop de rats et que ton partenaire garde une jolie couleur verte pendant trois semaines?" quelques rires mais la réponse était toujours non. "Enflammer des devoirs?" encore plus de rires, tout le monde dit non encore une fois. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. "Ok, j'abandonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mauvais à t'avoir comme partenaire?"

-"Mon partenaire se retrouve à faire le plus gros du travail" dit Remus en baissant le regard.

-"C'est tout!" dit Melody en riant. "Après avoir bossé avec toutes les personnes possibles, je pense que je peux travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne m'enverra pas à l'hôpital" Des rires fusèrent et elle commença à se sentir acceptée par les _vieux_ Gryffondors. Remus et Sirius l'accompagnèrent tous les deux à son dortoir.

**Poudlard  
Grosse Dame**

En approchant de la Grosse Dame, Sirius se mit d'un côté du portrait. En usant de son charme et se son intelligence, il fit de son mieux pour qu'elle s'ouvre sans le mot de passe. Bien que la Grosse Dame ai rougit aux compliments de Sirius, elle refusa d'ouvrir.

-"Bien, Milady" dit Sirius d'un ton dramatique. "Le mot de passe est _Serpentard coule_" (**NdT:** Oo j'ai pas trop pigé leur mot de passe là). Sur ce le portrait s'ouvrit. En entrant dans la salle commune, Lily montra comment aller dans le dortoir des filles.

Alors qu'elle allait partir vers le dortoir des filles, Sirius retint Melody. "Je suis content que tu sois à Gryffondor" Elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue. _Moi aussi._

**Le Lendemain  
Couloir vers le cours de Potions.**

En marchant avec Lily, Melody regarda derrière elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?_ Derrière elles, James et Sirius parlaient tout bas, _trop bas_. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent?_ Elle allait le demander aux deux farceurs, mais elle entendit Sirius grogner. _Quoi?_

-"Eh bien" dit Malfoy d'un ton méprisant. En se tournant pour voir le blond, Melody vit qu'il était sorti d'une classe vide. _C'est comme s'il nous attendait_. "Qu'avons-nous là?"

-"Eh bien, ce n'est pas la fille des toilettes?" ricana un garçons derrière Malfoy.

-"Miss St. James" dit Malfoy en se rapprochant d'elle. "C'est une honte que tu n'aies pas été mise à Serpentard"

-"Vraiment?" dit Melody en reculant inconsciemment. "Même après que j'ai jeté des sorts à tes deux amis présents?" En sentant une main sur son épaule, Melody se rendit compte que Sirius s'était avancé et qu'il était à ses côtés. _Oh merci Merlin. _

-"Oui, je me serais assuré que tu était sauve, même de la part de Court et Scotty. Après tout, une belle femme doit être appréciée" Malfy continua à 'ronronner' (**NdT:** lol, vous voyez ce que je veux dire :) ) alors qu'il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main (à Melody, hein, pas à lui-même Oo)

Elle retira vite sa main. _Yeurk! J'ai besoin de me laver la main. Un Malfoy charmant est une vision effrayante. _"Merci pour la proposition" répliqua Melody.

-"Elle n'a besoin d'aucune protection" ricana Lily. "Elle est à Gryffondor"

-"Qui t'as demandé ton avis, sang-" Malfoy s'arrêta alors que les Maraudeurs et même Peter s'approchaient de lui.

-"Viens" dit Lily en prenant la main de Melody. "On doit aller en cours"

**Cours de Potions  
Dans les Cachots**

Melody regarda autour d'elle. _Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. _Elle plaça ses livres où Remus lui avait montré. _Je me demande quelle potion on va faire aujourd'hui. _En s'asseyant près de Remus, Melody lui sourit. Elle regarda Lily qui faisait équipe avec Caroline Nickels, et murmura: "Qu'est-ce que ces deux là sont en train de faire?" Elle regardait Sirius qui était avec James. _Quelqu'un croit vraiment que c'est sage de les mettre en équipe ces deux-là? _

Lily murmura à son tour "Aucune idée"

Melody se tourna et fit face directement à Sirius. "Ok" chuchota Melody. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé aujourd'hui vous deux?"

-"Qui, nous?" répondit James en faisant de son mieux pour prendre un air innocent et qui échoua misérablement.

-"Attend un peu" dit Sirius en souriant, il avait l'air de jubiler.

-"Bonsoir" dit sèchement le professeur Sinclair alors qu'il entrait dans la sale. "Aujourd'hui nous allons prépare une potion nommée 'Souffle de globe' (**NdT:** Je suis navrée, mais je ne sais pas comment traduire exactement le nom de la potion, alors vous allez devoir vous contentez de ça, lol) qui est généralement utilisée pour ramener quelqu'un d'un sommeil très profond. Tout le monde a cinq minutes pour recopier les ingrédients et commencer à travailler. Vingt points pour le groupe qui aura bon"

Melody recopia les ingrédients tandis que Remus les rassemblait. _Ça devrait être facile vu que je l'ai fait l'année dernière._ Alors que la classe travaillait, le professeur Sinclair fit savoir qu'il avantageait les Serpentards (**NdT:** Enfin, il le dit pas, mais ça se voit). _Rien de nouveau_. Le professeur Sinclair semblait vraiment préférer l'équipe de Rogue et Malfoy.

-"Dites-moi, Monsieur Lupin. Avez-vous ajouté l'œil de serpent?" demanda le professeur Sinclair en regardant Remus.

-"Ah" dit difficilement Remus, baissant les yeux vers le chaudron.

-"Oui, professeur" répondit Melody.

-"ça n'as toujours pas l'air bon" grogna le professeur Sinclair en passant devant eux.

_Montre ce que tu sais faire. _"Relax Remus" murmura Melody. "ça va marcher" Elle regarda le professeur Sinclair faire le tour de la salle. _Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais Rogue le fait mieux. _

Alors que la classe venait à sa fin, le professeur Sinclair s'approcha du chaudron de Rogue et en prit le contenu. "Hmmm, personne n'a jamais réussi à faire correctement cette potion au premier essai. Très bien, Severus et Lucius. Dix points pour Serpentard"

-"Maintenant, allons voir ce que Lupin et St. James nous ont fait" ricana le professeur. En allant vers le couple, il les regarda d'un air méprisant. Alors qu'il atteignait leur chaudron, il en prit le contenu. La potion laissa entendre un bruit grotesque avant de devenir violette. _Prend ça_.

L'expression méprisante disparut du visage du professeur Sinclair. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, tout son corps était raide et tendu. Le professeur Sinclair marmonna: "Vingt points pour Gryffondor"

Tout le monde restait sans voix. Les sourcils de Remus avaient disparus sous ses cheveux. En regardant Sinclair (**NdT:** Nan, nan, pas le chanteur…bon, d'accord, c'était nul, mais il fallait que je le sorte, lol) s'en aller, Melody sourit au revirement de situation. En s'approchant du chaudron de Potter et Black, il prit le contenu; la potion devint verte et commença à faire des étincelles. _Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils sont fait? _

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent de leurs chaudrons. Le professeur ne sut jamais qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait frappé alors que ça explosait, lui donnant une jolie couleur verte. "Une retenue! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor"

Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent de la salle alors que les élèves commençaient à nettoyer leur table. Le professeur Sinclair sortit de la pièce. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire dans la salle.

-"Bien joué" dit Lily en riant.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle! Black" aboya Severus. "Potter"

-"Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" dit Sirius sèchement. "On a notre retenue"

-"Et notre blague pour la journée" dit James en riant alors qu'ils commençaient à laver leurs dégâts.

-"Hey," dit Remus en riant. "Je vais nettoyer ici" Il reprit le nettoyage de la table. "Après tout, c'est probablement la première fois dans toute l'histoire qu'un Gryffondor obtient vingt points du professeur Sinclair pour un potion mieux réussie qu'un Serpentard"

-"Ouais" ricana Court. "Et ce sera la dernière"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**  
Alors, ça vous a plu? J'espère bien ;)**

**Laissez des reviews siouplé! **

**Bizzzzzzzz à tous!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVHR, grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus et Johnny. Membre de la ABLP. **

**MUMUS ZE T'AIMEUH! **


	6. 6: Erin qui?

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**_/Se cache derrière sa chaise/_ Hum…je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard…**

**_/Jette un coup d'œil/ _ Pas de hâche ? de tronçonneuse ? (Kaen, je t'ai vue ! mdr…)**

**Bien, non mais je suis désolée, mais je pigeais rien du tout à ce chapitre Oo donc du coup j'ai mis un peu (qui a dit beaucoup ?) de temps à mettre en route la traduction…**

**Et je remercie Le Saut de l'Ange qui m'a aidé à comprendre :o) (MERCHI !)**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette fic TT**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

**Plumette :**_ Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Et j'espère que ça va continuer :o) Bizzz !_

**Superzori :** _Merchi beaucoup ! Et puis, mdr, elle était compliquée au début, mais je crois que la complication va encore continuer ! Remarque, je suis ptêt la seule à pas avoir bien piger le chapitre… :o) Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Yeah ! Severus powaaaaaa ! mdr ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise tout ça! Et puis encore merci de m'avoir aidé pour ce chapitre ! (ça fait longtemps mais bon, lol) J'ai toujours pas bien pigé d'où elle sortait Erin Oo. Bref, merci ! Bizzz !_

**Kloona :**_ Woooooow ça c'est de la review dis donc ! ça tu l'as dit, cette fic est space ! Mdr, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Y'a encore des trucs que je pige pas m'enfin…Allez ma Kloo ! Bizzz !_

**Myhahou :**_ Merci, Merci ! Et puis, l'acteur qui joue Remus ? Yeurk ! mdr, enfin, j'ai rien contre l'acteur (il joue très très bien, no problem) mais côté physique…bah, c'est pas du tout le Remus que j'imaginais ! (et je crois bien que c'est pareil pour toutes les fan de Remus !) Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Combien de chapitres ? Aaargh ! 44 ! je suis pas sortie d'affaire ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**Alinemcb54 :**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz ! _

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Yeah ! Melody, c'est Hermione ! Et puis quoi les fefesses de Remus ? niéhéhé ! Bizzz !_

**Alpo :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Zabou :**_ Argh, j'espère que t'étais pas trop trop pressée de lire la suite ! mdr ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bizzz !_

**Virg05 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Minerve :**_ Mdr, c'est clair qu'Hermione a le droit à un Malfoy où qu'elle soit, la pauvre…Mais comme elle dit, voir un Malfoy charmant est une horrible vision ! mdr… Merci et à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Diabolikvampyr :**_ Suite ? Bien, à vos ordres ! Bizzz !_

**Je vous rappelle donc l'histoire :**

**Hermione s'est retrouvée au temps des Maraudeurs et tout le monde la prend pour une autre : Melody St.James.**

**Donc, Hermione égal Melody !**

**OoOoOoOoOo  
6: Erin Qui?  
OoOoOoOo**

**Cours de Potions  
Dans les Cachots**

"Où as-tu appris à faire ça?" demanda Rogue en s'approchant de Melody. "ça ne peut pas être la première fois que tu fais ça"

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" dit Remus alors qu'il prenait gentiment Melody par le bras pour l'enlever du passage. "ça te rend juste fou qu'un Gryffondor qui plus est une fille soit meilleure que toi"

James poussa Lily et Caroline vers Melody, formant un demi cercle autour d'elles. _Bon sang, Rogue n'a pas l'air si mauvais que ça._

-"Et même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait cette potion?" grogna Sirius. "Ce n'est pas comme si le professeur Sinclair ne t'avait pas donné les devoirs pour la semaine avant tout le monde" Il s'approcha de Rogue. _Du calme garçon, ne le laisse pas te faire perdre ton calme._

En regardant Remus et Rogue pratiquement s'engueuler, Melody et Lily n'avaient pas vu Court et Scotty sortirent leurs baguettes. Les deux Serpentards pointèrent leurs baguettes vers elles, et se sourirent.

-"_Superfly_" cria Sirius en pointant sa baguette vers les deux. "Si vous voulez vous battre, venez me voir" Il les menaça. _Bien joué Black._ "Pas deux femmes désarmées"

-"Ok" marmonna Melody en voyant les garçons devenir de plus en plus énervés. "Ils sont toujours comme ça?"

S'approchant de la porte, Caroline les regarda à nouveau. "Très souvent". Elle partit et Frank la suivit.

-"Allons-y aussi" Regardant Lily, Melody prit son bras sous le sien. Alors qu'elles partaient, Lily lança derrière son épaule. "Les garçons, souvenez-vous que le professeur Sinclair aime que le sol soit propre"

**Gryffondor  
Salle Commune**

Se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, Melody regarda Caroline s'étaler sur le canapé. "Alors dis-moi ce que c'était que ce regard dans le hall Caro" demanda Melody.

Soupirant profondément, Caroline regarda autour d'elle avant de répondre, "C'était rien, juste Erin" Franck grimaça au nom. _Très bien, qui?_

-"Erin? Qui?"

-"Il vaut mieux dire _quoi_" grogna Lily en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil.

-"Un quoi? Une sorte d'entité ou un truc du genre" demanda Melody en les regardant tous les trois. _Merlin elle ne peut pas être aussi horrible._

-« Presque » dit Franck. "Elle est, ou était, une ex-petite amie de Sirius"

-"Ex-petite amie" dit Melody en riant avec un geste de la main. "C'est ça. Ils sont 'ex' pour une raison"

-"Pas celle-là" dit Lily. Un air de pure répugnance traversa le visage de Lily. _Oh, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle a craqué pour James?_ "Sirius n'a pas cassé avec elle, elle a cassé avec lui"

-"Yep, et chaque fois qu'elle est entre ses petits amis, c'est _Bonjour Sirius, Sirius, je n'aime que toi. Je veux qu'on essaye encore une fois, Sirius. _Le pauvre tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois"

Melody fronça les sourcils. _Mon Dieu, c'est atroce, et moi qui pensais que ce que Ron me faisait était mal._

-"Bon Dieu Frank, la seule fois où elle n'a pas pu le récupérer, c'est parce qu'il avait une petite amie" fit remarquer Caro. "Maintenant, il n'a pas de petite amie"

-"Et elle veut encore sortir avec lui" grogna Lily. "Dieu que je la déteste. Je la déteste autant que Malfoy et elle, elle est à Serdaigle"

-"Ok" dit Melody en riant et en levant la main. "Maintenant je comprends. Eh bien la question est: veux-tu aider Sirius ou le regarder se détruire"

-"Comment pouvons-nous l'aider?" dit Frank en riant alors qu'il s'assit, bien décidé à écouter. Lily et Caro lui lancèrent un regard intéressé. _Je suis génial, moi et ma grande gueule._

-"Très bien, les garçons ont une capacité d'attention réduite » dit-elle en levant sa main pour parer ce que Franck allait dire. « C'est le cas, croyez-moi. Deux meilleurs amis, deux garçons. C'est toujours les trois même choses :Balais, filles, et Quidditch. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe » Lily et Caro rirent, alors que Franck avait l'air blessé.

« Continue » dit Lily. « Je veux savoir comment tu penses aider »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Eh bien, pour virer une fille, vous devez la remplacer » regardant Lily et Caro : «Alors, qui pensez-vous que Sirius apprécie ? et vous pouvez vous présenter » Elle vit les mêmes sourires sur leurs visages. _Super, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait maintenant ?_

**Poudlard  
Grande Salle.**

S'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor à côté de Lily, Melody respira à fond. Caroline et Franck étaient assis en face. Franck observait du coin de l'œil Potter et compagnie. Juste au cas où ils pourraient comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. _Comme si ça allait se passer._ En les entendant avant même de les voir, Lily, Caro et Franck se sourirent. _J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça._

« Ok. Maintenant, tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il faut faire » dit Lily en lançant un regard à Franck. « Parce que je veux vraiment voir comment ils vont réagir à ça » Lily rit en imaginant ça. « Je parie que Remus perdra son calme le premier »

« Nan » dit Caro. « Je dit James »

« Vous n'y connaissez rien, les filles. Je vous parie cinq mornilles que c'est Sirius » paria Franck.

« Ecoutez, je parie que aucun d'eux ne réagira avant qu'il soit trop tard » dit Melody en riant, s'imaginant la scène. « Et ensuite, ce sera tous » Se regardant, le groupe éclata de rire.

En entendant les garçons bruyants et turbulents arriver, Franck sourit en disant « Maintenant, chhh, ou vous allez tout gâcher »

« Ensuite on ira où ? » dit Caro, flirtant avec Franck.

« Coincé avec Erin » répondit Franck en réfléchissant.

« Pas si ça marche » constata Lily, ses yeux verts étincelants.

James, Remus et Sirius apparurent dans l'entrée. Se dirigeant vers la table, Lily roula les yeux quand ils s'assirent en discutant de Quidditch. Il y avait un match vendredi. Sirius et James parlaient des techniques pendant que Remus ajoutait des commentaires ou offrait des suggestions.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais._ Elle poussa Lily du coude, qui fit un signe de tête à Caroline et Franck. Déglutissant difficilement, Melody commença. « Hey Lily » demanda Melody. "Quelles sont les règles pour sortir avec quelqu'un ici?"

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit Lily en ricanant dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce que Caroline la frappe sous la table.

« Eh bien, est-ce qu'on peut sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa propre maison ? » demanda Melody en essayant difficilement de ne pas regarder les garçons. _Maintenant, regarde la table des Serpentards. Nan, il n'est pas là._

« Oui. Autant que je sache » dit Lily en riant. « Mais tu ferais mieux de demander au Préfet, James, pour les règles »

« Avec qui tu penses sortir ? » demanda Caroline, se penchant pour entendre le candidat de Melody. « Allez, dis-le moi »

« Hey, tu verras bien. Une fois que je saurai si je peux sortir avec lui ou non » dit Melody en riant alors qu'elle poussait gentiment Caro. « Hey James »

« Ouais » répondit distraitement James.

« Quelle est la règle pour sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta maison ? » demanda Melody, le regardant directement. _Il ne mords pas, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher._

« Ce n'est pas contre les règles » répondit James sans s'y intéresser. « Les élèves peuvent bien sortir avec qui ils veulent » Il retourna à sa conversation avec Sirius sur la méthode de l'horloge.

« Merci » dit Melody en riant, envoyant un regard à Lily _Maintenant regarde_. Melody se tut quelques instants avant de dire, « Maintenant Caro »

Melody lui fit signe avec son doigt de venir plus près pour entendre le nom de l'élu. Lily se pencha, et elles murmurèrent entre elles. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Caroline. En envoyant un clin d'œil à Lily, Caro laissa sortir un « _NON ! »_

« Caro » réprimanda Lily d'une voix calme. Ça avait capté l'attention de Remus. « C'est son choix, mais s'il te plait Melody, révise ton choix, je t'en supplie »

Remus les regarda. Plissant les yeux, il demanda, « De quoi vous parlez les filles ? »

« Les choix de Melody en ce qui concerne avec qui elle veut sortir » (_**NdT :** Incroyable, vous savez que cette phrase là en anglais tiens en deux mots ? pfff…vive l'anglais !)_ répondirent-elles. Peter entra dans la salle, s'avançant vers le groupe. _Sale rat ! (**NdT :** YEAAAAAAH !)_

En souriant, Melody décida d'en rajouter un peu. « Hey, est-ce qu'on a toujours potions avec les Serpentards ? » demanda Melody. Lily la regarda, surprise.

"Oui" grognèrent Remus, James et Sirius en même temps.

Soupirant profondément, Melody commenta. « Oh. D'accord » Les garçons arrêtèrent de parler Quidditch. Ils se tournèrent et regardèrent Melody, soudainement très intéressés par leur conversation. « Ils parlent du garçon avec qui Melody veut sortir » marmonna Remus à James et Sirius.

« Le garçon avec qui elle veut sortir ?" dit Peter en riant alors qu'il arrivait. « De qui Melody peut bien parler ? »

« Franck » dit Caro. « Tu nous aide à lui faire reprendre raison » alors qu'elle murmurait à son oreille.

Apercevant Erin arriver vers le groupe, Melody donna un coup de coude à Lily et désigna de la tête la fille qui s'approchait.

« Oui, de qui peux-tu bien parler ?" demanda Remus alors qu'il s'approchait de Caro, essayant d'entendre ce qu'elle disait à Franck. Sirius regarda Melody désigner quelqu'un à travers la salle, et en regardant derrière lui, tout ce qu'il vit était la table des Serpentards.

« Peut-être qu'ils peuvent nous aider » suggéra Lily en regardant James. « Ah, James, Melody voudrait savoir si en Angleterre, les garçons aiment draguer ou être dragués »

« Parce que personnellement j'aime être draguée et pas être celle qui drague » dit Melody en riant alors qu'elle regardait James également. _Essaye de t'en sortir avec ça._

« ça dépend du garçon » dit James en riant. « C'est qui ? »

« Sirius, je peux te parler ? » roucoula Erin en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Pas maintenant » grogna Sirius alors qu'il essayait d'enlever sa main. « Ouais, qui ça, Melody ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Remus et s'éloignant d'Erin, il regarda derrière lui encore une fois. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent alors qu'il la regardait attentivement. _Ok, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça._

« Eh bien il y a deux personnes différentes » dit-elle en sentant le rouge monter aux joues. _Super_. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Un est dans une maison different et un…"

« Mais Sirius » gémit Erin alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qui _es_-tu et _pourquoi_ tu es assise à notre table ? » demanda Melody en regardant durement Erin.

« Je suis la _petite amie_ de Sirius et je peux m'asseoir à cette table » dit sèchement Erin en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle haussa un sourcil. _Je ne parierai pas là-dessus._ Regardant la table des Serpentards, Melody sourit doucement en se levant. « C'est bon. Ça ira. Je vais aller voir quelqu'un" dit-elle en riant avec Lily. « Souhaite moi bonne chance » _Je te l'avais dit, ils ne saurons pas ce qui leur arrive avant qu'il soit trop tard._

Sirius, James et Remus regardèrent avec horreur Melody traverser la pièce avec grâce pour approcher la table des Serpentards.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle croit qu'elle est en train de faire ? » grogna Sirius en se levant, renversant Erin.

« Je ne sais pas » répondirent James et Remus en même temps alors qu'ils se levaient eux aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilàààà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Maintenant que ce chapitre là est décoincé, ça ira plus vite pour la suite :o)**

**REVIEWS !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**

**(et pis, allez voir ma bio, y'a l'adresse de mon forum! Venez ! Qui moi, de la pub ? naaaaaan ! mdr)**


End file.
